Brucesmovies1
The Movie/TV Shows I have so far *101 Dalmatians *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad *Aladdin *Alice in Wonderland *All Dogs Go To Heaven *All of Me *A Bug's Life *An American in Paris *Anastasia *Annie *Annie Get Your Gun *The Aristocats *Arthur *Bambi *The Band Wagon *Barney's Great Adventure *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Bean *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Bells Are Ringing *Ben-Hur *Betty Boop *The Black Cauldron *Bolt (2008) *Brigadoon *Casablanca *Cats Don't Dance *Charlottes Web (1973) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Cinderella *Damn Yankees (1958) *Dinner at Eight *Doctor Zhivago *Dumbo *E.T the Extra-Terrestrial *Easter Parade *The Emperor's New Groove *Fiddler on the Roof *Fun and Fancy Free *Gone With the Wind *Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) *The Goonies *The Great Caruso *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Ziegfeld *The Greatest Story Ever Told *Harry Potter series *The Harvey Girls *Hercules *Homeward Bound *The Hunchcback of Notre Dame *The Incredible of Mr Limpet (1964) *It's a Wonderful Life *James Bond (series) *Judge Judy *The Jungle Book *King for Kings *Lady and the Tramp *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Marry Poppins *Meet Me in St. Louis *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mildred Piece (1945) *Monsters, Inc. *Mulan *The Music Man (1962) *My Fair Lady *North By Northwest *Oliver and Company *On The Town *Pete's Dragon *Peter Pan *Pinocchio *Pocahontas *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Quest for Camelot *The Rainbow (1989) *Rainbow (1995) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Rio (2011) *Robin Hood *Rock-A-Doodle *The Santa Clause (series) *Seven Brides For Seen Brothers *Show Boat (1951) *Seinfeld *Shrek (series) *Silk Stockings *Singin' in the Rain *The Simpsons *Sleeping Beauty *Sow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Star Wars *Song of South *The Sound of Music *Stuart Little (1 and 2) *The Swan Princess *The Sword in the Stone *Tangled *Tarzan *The Ten Commandments *The Three Caballeros *Thumbelina *Titanic *Tom and Jerry *Toy Story (series) *Up *WALL-E *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *The Wizard of Oz List of Rating Movies, TV Shows #Y (All Children) #S ('Support') - For Children #G ('General Audience') - All Ages #PG ('Parental Guidance Suggested') - For Children Under 10 #PG-13 ('Parents Strongly Cautioned') - Be Inappropriate For Children Under 13 #R ('Restricted') - Be Inappropriate For Children Under 17 #NC-17 ('x or nc-17') - Do Not For Children Under 17 years #TV-Y - For Children #TV-Y7 - Children Under 7 #TV-G - All Ages #TV-PG - For Children Under 14 #TV-14 - Be Inappropriate For Children Under 14 #TV-MA - Be Inappropriate For Children Under 16 #EC - For Children #E ('General Audience') - All Ages #E10+ ('Parental Guidance Suggested') - For Children Under 10 #T ('Parents Strongly Cautioned') - Be Inappropriate For Children Under 13 #M ('Restricted') - Be Inappropriate For Children Under 17 #AO ('x or nc-17') - Do Not For Children Under 18 years List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs *Bart Simpsonocchio *Who Framed Dodger *Esther and the Judah (aka Lady and the Tramp) *Esther and the Judah 2: Jiminy's Adventure *Pudge and Company *Jerry Hood *Wendy Poppins *Ilsaerella *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket *The Little Seinfeld *Beauty and the Simpson *Beauty and the Simpson 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Simpson 3: Scarlett's Magical World *Tramp (Dumbo) *Dodger (Shrek) *Truly Scrumptious and the Seven Animals *Rickaddin *Seinfeld's Don't Dance *Ilsa in Wonderland *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) *Tramp (Bean) *Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) *Pal Little *Bart Simpsonambi *Scarletthontas 2: Journey to the new World *Sleeping Ilsa *The Sound of Music (brucesmovies1 style) *Singin' in the Rain (brucesmovies1 style) *The Simpson Book *101 Dogs (brucesmovies1 version) *Scarlan *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (brucesmovies1 style) *Show Boat (1951) (brucesmovies1 style) *Floop and the Chocolate Factory (1971) *Fiddler on the Roof (brucesmovies1 style) *JIMIN-Y *Casblanca (1942) (brucesmovies1 style) *Ben-Hur (1959) (brucesmovies1 style) *The Prince of Egypt (brucesmovies1 style) *Dodger (Bolt) *Rickaddin 2: The Return of Bill Sykes *Rickaddin 3: The King Thieves *Jerryaddin Seinfeld 2: The Return of Bill Sykes Trailer/Transcript *Jerryaddin Seinfeld 3: The King Thieves Trailer/Transcript *Jiminy Cricket of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Dodger the Snowdog *The Great Seinfeld Detective *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (brucesmovies1 style) *Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) (brucesmovies1 style) *Estherstasia *Wreck-it Judah *Disney Story (series) *Bart Simpson (Harry Potter series) *Judahcules *Tangled (brucesmovies1 style) *Quest for Camelot (brucesmvovies1 style) *The Snowbell Clause *The Snowbell Clause 2 *The Snowbell Clause 3: The Escape Clause *Rio (brucesmovies1 style) *The Cat Notre Dame (brucesmovies1 version) *The Simpson's New Groove *Limpet Pan *Timothy Q. Mouse and the Beanstalk *Fun and Fancy Free (brucesmovies1 style) *Dodger's Christmas Carol *The Sword in the Stone (brucesmovies1 style) *It's a Wonderful Life (brucesmovies1 style) *The Black Cauldron (brucesmovies1 style) *Patch in Grouchland *The Ten Commandments (1956) (brucesmovies1 style) *Jerry's Adventure series *Pal the Red-Nose Dog *Fantasia (brucesmovies1 style) *Danny and Jiminy: The Movie *My Fair Lady (brucesmovies1 style) *Jiminy Cricket's Grand Adventure: The Search For Elliot *Star Wars (brucesmovies1 style) *The Rescuers (brucesmovies1 style) *The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style) *Rita's Clues *Judahzan *Lisa the Explorer *Scarlett's Dress *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) *Rainbow (1995) (brucesmovies1 style) *The Rainbow (1989) (brucesmovies1 style) *Lisa Simpson (Shirley Temples) Movies *Titanic (brucesmovies1 style) *The Dog King (brucesmovies1 version) *The Dog King 2: Dodger's Pride *Bernard's Great Adventure *Bernard and Friends *The Aristodogs (brucesmovies1 style) *The Cat and the Ben-Hur *The Bernard and Pals Show *Doctor Zhivago (1965) (brucesmovies1 style) *Frozen (brucesmovies1 style) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (brucesmovies1 style) *The Simpsons (brucesmovies1 style) *Seven Brides For Seven Cartoon Animals *Lisa and Jiminy Cricket *Child Star: The Lisa Simpson Story *Dodger the Extra-Terrestrial *Home Alone (brucesmovies1 style)